Please Don't
by elen lee
Summary: Terinspirasi lagu Please Don't milik K-Will dan diremake sedikit, dibalut dengan kisah cinta WooSuk, meski hanya sedikit. WooSuk, Hyorinhurt. BL. elenlee


Terinspirasi lagu Please Don't dengan sedikit remake, di sandingkan dengan cast WooSuk. check this out

**Please Don't**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kim Woo Bin, Lee Jong Suk

Min Hyorin (sebenere ga rela masukin ni cast, tapi pas liat RM 138 kebayang ni cewek cocok jadi yang menderita hahahaha)

**Genre **: Hurt

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti di pinggir taman kota. Terlihat seorang gadis menatap luar mobil, sendu. Sang lelaki yang tengah tertawa dengan cerita yang dia lontarkan, hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu di telinga Hyorin. Jong Suk yang melihat kejanggalan sikap Hyorin akhirnya terdiam. Ikut menikmati kesunyian malam ini. Angin malam yang berhembus semilir ikut menuntun angan mereka, saling berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

"hahaha, dasar kau pabo Hyorin-ah, jelas saja kau tambah gemuk, kau makan telur terlalu banyak, hahaha"

"Diam kau jelek! Telur itu makanan kesukaanku" Hyorin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal akan ucapan Jong Suk

"Kau bertambah gemuk dengan bibir yang kau kerucutkan Rin-ah" Dicubitnya pipi gembul Hyorin. Tampak Hyorin kesakitan karena cubitan Jong Suk. Hyorin berniat mengejar Jong Suk untuk membalas perbuatannya, terhenti begitu saja. Jong Suk berlari menuju Woo Bin, memeluk Woo Bin, meminta perlindungan kekasihnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Woo Bin bertanya heran.

"Woo Bin-ah, Hyorin akan memukulku, hahaha"

"Yak! Diam kau Lee Jong Suk!"

"hahaha, kalian sepasang sahabat yang lucu" Woo Bin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua sahabat itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu salah satunya.

* * *

Masih terdiam, mereka tak berucap apapun. Hyorin menggenggam erat tangannya. Menahan isak tangis. Hatinya terlalu perih. Dia ingin mengulang waktu, namun tak mampu. Tangannya terlihat meremas kuat sebuah kertas foto. Jong Suk hanya mampu terdiam, menatap sendu Hyorin.

* * *

Jong Suk tampak memeluk erat pinggang Woo Bin di atas sofa, berhadapan dengan Hyorin. Mereka tampak sedang dalam obrolan hangat. Hingga Jong Suk terlonjak dari duduknya. Mendudukkan diri tegap menatap Hyorin.

"Jrenggg, Hyorin-ah, kami akan menikah" Jong Suk menunjukkan tangan kirinya. Terlihat jari manisnya terbalut cincin perak sederhana, namun terlihat indah terpasang manis di jari Jong Suk. Woo Bin ikut menaikkan tangan kirinya, disejajarkan dengan tangan kiri Jong Suk, memberikan senyum kecil kea rah Hyorin. Hyorin terperangah. "Wow, daebak. Selamat ya, hahahaha. Kapan pernikahan kalian berlangsung?" Woo Bin dan Jong Suk berpandangan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Hyorin, memberikan senyuman manis ke Hyorin.

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Hyorin berteriak. Memukul kaca jendela mobilnya. Meluapkan segala sakit yang tertahan didadanya. Jong Suk menoleh ke arah Hyorin. Menatap pedih perilaku sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Banyak tamu berdatangan, member ucapan selamat ke Woo Bin. Senyuman hangat Woo Bin pancarkan di hari bahagianya ini. Dia dan Jong Suk hari ini akan mengikat janji suci mereka.

"Hyorin-ah, bagaimana penampilanku?" Jong Suk berputar, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang berbalut jas putih bersih kea rah Hyorin. Hyorin tersenyum, menaikkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, mengacungkan kedua jempol mengisyaratkan penampilan Jong Suk memukau. Woo Bin tersenyum melihat Jong Suk. Jong Suk berlari kecil meninggalkan Hyorin menuju Woo Bin, memegang tangan kiri Woo Bin.

"Aku bahagia Woo Bin-ah"

"Nado, Jong Suk"

* * *

Hyorin menangis tersedu. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi seperti ini. Hatinya hancur. Dia mencintai kekasih sahabatnya. Sayangnya, hatinya tak kan pernah merasakan cinta. Mereka saling mencintai, hyorin tahu itu. Teriakan pilu menghiasi mobil hitam di malam yang makin pekat itu.

Jong Suk menatap Hyorin, perlahan tubuh Jong Suk tampak seperti kabut ringan, menipis, lalu hilang.

Ya, itu hanya bayangan Jong Suk. Hyorin kini sendiri.

* * *

"Lee Jong Suk, di depan Tuhan, aku berjanji, akan melindungimu disaat suka dan duka, hingga ajal menjemput kita, bersediakah kau mendampingiku selamanya?"

"Aku bersedia Kim Woo Bin"

Kedua wajah tersebut mendekat, mata mereka terpejam, bibir itu saling menempel, tanpa lumatan, namun membuat desiran halus dikedua hati mereka. Mereka telah terikat, dan benang merah yang mengikat mereka tak kan putus.

END

Kadang El berpikir, seandainya lagu Please Don't itu ada versi kedua, yang menceritakan bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi Dasom saja, ahhhh, mesti so sweet banget ceritanya, dimana Seo In Guk dan Ahn Jae Hyun menikah, dan ciuman, kyaaaaaaaa.

Sekian, byeee #kecupbasahreadersatuatu


End file.
